Zigbee is a suite of protocols, based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard, designed for a low-data-rate, low-power wireless personal area network (“WPAN”). While Zigbee has a lower data transfer rate than that in other wireless LAN or Bluetooth technologies, it has an advantage such that the power consumption is considerably lower. Zigbee may be used to radio-control everything from light illumination to a home security system.
The IEEE 802.15.4 standard utilizes a 64-bit unique identifying code, known as an extended unique identifier (“EUI”), to uniquely identify each device in the Zigbee network. An EUI is similar to an Ethernet media access control (“MAC”) address, which is a unique identifier for a network interface (or a layer of addressing on a network). According to the IEEE 802.15.4 standard, the EUI is exchanged for a 16-bit short address, known in Zigbee as a node ID. Using a node ID allows messages to be reduced by 48 bits, while still supporting addressing of up to 65,535 devices in the Zigbee network. However, a node ID is not guaranteed to be unique within a Zigbee network, which may result in conflicts associated with addressing devices within the Zigbee network.
A typical Zigbee network 200 such as shown in FIG. 11 has one or more nodes arranged in an appropriate network structure. Common Zigbee network structures include, without limitation, a star structure, mesh structure and cluster tree. For the purpose of clarity, the network 200 is illustrated as a tree structure. The parent of all of the nodes in a Zigbee network is known as a Zigbee network coordinator 213. The Zigbee network coordinator 213 is responsible for maintaining the top-level routing tables for the Zigbee network, and for forming the Zigbee network as new devices join. At the end of the network structure 200 are end-devices 212. An end device 212 is a device residing in a Zigbee network that performs useful end-user functions within the Zigbee network. Such devices include remote controls, light switches, light fixtures and the like. Typically, an end device will include a processor 217, memory 214, transmitter 215 and receiver 216. The end devices, such as end device 212a may communicate directly with the network coordinator 210 or may communicate through routers 242. The routers 242 provide additional message routing between the end-devices and the network coordinator, thereby providing an expanded network. A gateway 214 is a device capable of translating between the Zigbee network 200 and a peripheral network 205 and representing devices from one network to the other.
An end device 212 connects to a Zigbee network by scanning a network space for beacons identifying available Zigbee networks, as defined in the Zigbee specification and the IEEE 802.15.4 specification. A network connection routine then follows in which the routing tables of the network coordinator 213 are updated with the end device information. The end device 212, now registered on the network, is then able to perform its intended network functions.
There currently exists various limitations associated with Zigbee that are known in the prior art. One such limitation is the low power consumption requirement for Zigbee end devices. As such, what is needed is a system, method, and computer readable medium for providing improved Zigbee related functionality that overcomes these limitations.